Remember Me
by MMG Stitched Heart
Summary: This was the third nightmare Gary had had about Tansy Williams. Each time it was a different scene of their past, from the first moment they met to the last. He wanted to forget her, but he couldn't. And now there was an Alpha who could force people to relive their memories day-by-day, until they killed themselves. All Gary wanted to do was forget her, he never wanted this.
1. Invitations To a Death Party

**I know that I have so many other Fan Fictions to update but I couldn't help publishing this one! I had the idea when I was riding home in the car and had to write it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Remember Me**

**'Alphas'**

* * *

**"Retard!" The burly jock exclaimed, shoving the weak young man back with his large hands.**

"I'm not a retard," The young man said, "I'm a high-functioning Autistic!"

"What's the difference?" The jock laughed.

"I can take care of myself. Someone who is retarded can't take care of themselves. You shouldn't use that word, anyway. It's not nice."

"Suits you though, doesn't it?"

The jock shoved him again, only this time into the crowd of gawking teenagers, all looking for some form of entertainment beyond the lines of boring education.

The crowd laughed at him, making the young man feel uncomfortable.

"Hey!"

A voice the young man knew well and always hoped to hear in these situations came crawling down the high school halls. It was a woman's, deeper than most but feminine all the same. The younger man turned around and saw a woman about his height with long curvy brown-black hair swaying at her otherwise nonexistent chest, approaching the jock in anger.

"Leave him alone," she said in fury.

"Or what?" The jock asked, unafraid of the lanky teen.

"I'll touch you," She threatened.

The crowd laughed in unison. Her threat didn't shake them.

The jock laughed as well, his chest moving in and out with his beastly chuckle. The girl slowly took off one of her black lace gloves and outstretched a boney hand towards the jock's chest. She struck him with force, choking his laugh. Soon after, he started to shake and shiver; he was freezing. His upper body was growing brittle as the girl shoved her hand deeper and deeper into his gut, the freeze hastening around his body.

His brown eyes watched as the body he once claimed as his own was being taken over by an untamable frost. Teenagers surrounding ran away while others pulled out their phones and recorded it. The younger man never knew that later he would see it titled as 'SUPERHERO ENCOUNTER AT HIGHSCHOOL!' on YouTube, only to be deleted by the government moments after it's release.

The young man stayed there, as if unable to move. He watched as the jock's eyes rolled back in his head while the ice rose to his face and crawled inside his nostrils like maggots would a corpse.

"You're killing him!" He exclaimed in shock. "Tansy, you're killing him! Stop! You'll go to jail!"

He attempted to pull the lanky girl from the man. He pulled and tugged on her small shoulders until she budged, her hand touching him. The ice shot up his body. His vision blurred, all he caught focus of was her eyes. Her eyes were once a deep, blackish brown, but were now a cold and icy white like snow.

He got cold. His vision blackened. And then he—

Gary's eyes shot open. His alarm clock, timed exactly at 7:42, woke him from the nightmare of his past he thought he had forgotten. However, he rarely forgot things. The likelihood of that was slim, and he liked it that way. Other than when it came down to Tansy. Oh how he wished he could forget her and lose some of the pain that had haunted him for so many years. But the encounter with the jock at the high school days before had brought them all back. This wasn't the first nightmare he'd had about the girl. _This was the third. _Yes, the third nightmare he had had since the encounter. The third nightmare was enough to sum up why he wanted to forget her; why he wanted to be rid of the pain. Nothing could get rid of it other than a decent amount of selective brainwashing. He was sure there were Alphas out there who could do that. There had to be. Alphas could do anything; he just had to find the right one.

Gary got up from his bed and began his usual morning routine: take a shower, get dressed, and brush his teeth; all the normal stuff. Only this morning was different. Why? He had remembered Tansy and now, she was everywhere. Everywhere he looked, there was Tansy. _Tansy was in every memory he had of his early life. _She was there for so much that, when he remembered her, he couldn't _stop_ remembering her. They always say you never forget your first love. But love wasn't the case, or so Gary thought.

He had met Tansy in high school. She was a loner, like he was, and didn't like to be touched, just like him. Nothing about their friendship was official at first, of course. She just defended him every now and then. After a few jock-teasing encounters (and Tansy beating them up with her quick wit) they became friends. Or were they always friends, even before they knew each other?

Gary ran down the stairs to the breakfast his mother had set up on the kitchen table. Eggs, cereal, fruit; the basics. His milk was measured perfectly and his two favorite cereals were right where he liked them. Nothing was out of place, nothing was different.

As Gary sat down, he noticed one thing _was_ different: there was a note on the table by his cereal. He looked at it curiously. The black envelop around it was ripped, like it had been opened, and it had his name on it. Inside was a white piece of paper, like notebook paper, that was folded and placed in the rectangular object sloppily, as if whoever delivered it didn't really care.

'_It's today,' _Gary thought to himself. _'Today is when Tansy-,'_

His thought process was interrupted by his mother when she said, "I'm sorry that I opened it. I was just curious."

"It's okay, mom," Gary said.

"I hope you'll forgive me," She added, though the tone in her voice seemed like she hadn't cared whether he did or not.

"I forgive you. It's good to forgive people when they say they're sorry. You told me that."

Sandra nodded then sat down to eat breakfast with him.

"I didn't read it," She said as she cut a bite-size piece from the white of her egg.

Gary didn't reply. He was distracted by something in the electromagnetic waves surrounding him.

"Gary?"

"They're almost here," He said.

Sandra got up and grabbed his lunch from the fridge. Gary quickly finished his cereal, leaving the kitchen, and grabbed his coat from the coat hanger. Sandra handed him his lunch and said goodbye as he left to enter the oncoming car carrying the friends he held dearly.

Dr. Rosen greeted Gary casually, "Hello, Gary. How are you doing?"

"I've been invited to a death anniversary for a girl I knew in high school."

"Oh, Gary," Rachel said sadly. "I am so sorry."

Dr. Rosen, "I didn't know, I'm sorry, Gary."

"You don't have to apologize to me. I'm not dead yet. You can say you're sorry when I'm dead, too."

Dr. Rosen said, "Okay, Gary, but that's a long time from now."

"Are you okay, Gary?" Rachel asked. "Was she a friend of yours?"

"Yes," He answered. "She was my only friend."

"I'm sorry. I can go with you if you need," Rachel was interrupted by Dr. Rosen, "Why don't we just wait to talk about this another time?"

Gary said nothing. What was there to say?

After a few moments of silence, Dr. Rosen said, "We've found another Alpha that may be responsible for some mysterious suicides."

Gary spoke up, "But then they would be murders. Suicide is where you kill yourself, not where someone else kills you."

"Yes, Gary, you're right. A series of _murders _has occurred that has drawn Clay's attention towards an Alpha capable of making people relive their memories for a long period of time, eventually making them kill themselves, unwillingly, of course. Gary, I'm going to need you to see if you can find the killer on any of the security cameras at the crime scene."

"Are Hicks and Bill already there?" asked Rachel.

"Yes," Dr. Rosen answered. "It's at a subway."

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Sent Back

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Gary stood on the edge of the subway platform,** staring down at the rusted and stained tracks. The racketing sound was familiar to him. This subway, this _exact _subway was the one where Gary would often meet Tansy after school. The graffiti reading 'FUCK U' in purple caps was in the same lower-left corner of the wall far behind him as he remembered from all those years ago. He thought maybe someone would try and at least clean it up. People were so lazy.

Gary never realized until recently that Tansy had to take a subway to her house alone because her family never wanted to pick her up. They didn't love her. Not the way a family should. They feared her.

"Gary, don't stand on the edge like that. You could fall off," Rachel said with a caring tone. Gary liked Rachel. A lot, actually. She brought him hummus and understood what he was saying. He had a hard time believing she couldn't find a boyfriend. Why would someone _not_ want her?

Gary stepped away from the edge as commanded. Another memory of Tansy came back to him. This one was sad and painful. The screeching sound of bones grinding across the metal bars, the sight of blood splattering across his face as he reached for the falling victim-

It was too much.

As Gary looked through the security camera footage, he wondered why someone would shove an innocent young woman into an oncoming subway. He then thought that it could've been worse. The killer always could've shoved her into the Bullet Train. That would have been a lot messier.

Gary spotted the Alpha responsible for the death of the elderly man a night ago. The Alpha was male, large both in height and width, and scruffy-looking. Honestly, he looked like a hobo, a tall and fat hobo.

As Gary was about to announce his findings, he heard a gun fire. The sound echoed down the empty halls and ricocheted back to him. His head quickly whipped around to see three police men being knocked over by the oncoming Alpha.

Gary exclaimed, "Oh! Dr. Rosen! There he is! He's here! Now we don't have to catch him!"

The brute then replied, "Oh, yes you do!"

He ran into Gary, knocking him to the floor. Harken and Hicks ran towards the two, ready to pull the man two-times Gary's weight off. Gary squirmed and tried to shove the Alpha away from him. In an instant, the hobo's hands were on Gary's head, searching his memories.

He whispered, "Is that something sad I see? How about I send you back, retard?!" The overweight harasser laughed and Gary tried to push him off again.

"Get off of me!"

Harken reached the fat man and ripped him off of the younger, thinner man, but it was too late. He had already sent Gary back.

* * *

**It's so short, I know. Sorry. I'm tired today.**


End file.
